


Reunion

by KayeoRosuto



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Netflix is a coward, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Trephacard should be canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayeoRosuto/pseuds/KayeoRosuto
Summary: After the disturbing events of Lindenfeld, Trevor and Spyha return to Alucard's castle only to discover a distraught and hurting vampire now stalks the halls. The trios reunion slowly develops into something more as they unpack the recent horrors they've witnessed. Trevor/Alucard, Trevor/Spyha, Trevor/Alucard/Sypha.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades/Alucard, trevor belmont/alucard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 left me emotionally destroyed and I just want Trevor and Spyha to come back home and get Alcuard out of the castle and on adventures with them for season 4. I miss the trio and I have strong feelings over Alcuard being left alone to go insane. He just wanted to not feel so alone and maybe get a little love and an orgy, not bound in silver and almost staked. Multiple chapters on the way because this is a drabble that grew legs, I'm just along for the ride at this point.

Something was very wrong, Trevor was sure of it the second they crossed over the line to the old Belmont Estate. Sypha stirred next to him on the rickety wagon bench, the unnerving, oppressive presence pulling her from her sleep. Her cool hands reached for his and wide blue eyes grew sharp, drinking in every detail of the moon-dappled forest surrounding them.  


“Trev, where are we?” She kept her voice low, her tone shifting to one Trevor only heard when they didn't know just how outnumbered they might be.  


“We just crossed into the Belmont Estate.”  


“That can't be.”  


“Unfortunately, I can find my way home from most anywhere Syph. This is undoubtedly the Belmont Estate.” Trevor's eyes narrowed and he could feel the hair on the back of his neck rising.  


“Why do it... Feel like this? What's happened?”  


“I'm not sure.” Trevor gripped the reigns tighter as the two usually docile horses grew antsy and skittish. “Something's wrong.”  


They cut through the surrounding forest and past the ruins of the old estate house in silence. The castle they had once witnessed appear and disappear across the country loomed before them, barely visible through the thick tree canopy. The usually well worn wagon path was slowly being reclaimed by the forest undergrowth, and the pair noted several walking paths cutting in and out that seemed to be fading back into the forest as well. A sickeningly familiar, putrid scent washed over them as their wagon bumped into the clearing surrounding the massive castle.  


Dracula's hold rose before them, it's soaring spires cutting across the midnight sky and casting deep shadows onto the courtyard before them. Sypha gasped, her eyes resting on the source of the foul smell.  


“Fucking hell,” Trevor swore, bringing his arm across his face. “What the fuck is that?” He quickly dismounted, tossing the reigns to Sypha and stalked across the courtyard.  


The two corpses looked like they had been left out in the elements for a few weeks, the identical white garments they wore were crusted with old blood and had begun to discolor as the bodies they shrouded rotted beneath them. A massive stake held them each aloft, visible through their slit throats and ripping out broken and rotting jaws. The soft tissues of the bodies had already been picked off by scavengers, leaving behind gaping pits invested with maggots and swarming with bloated flies.  


“What happened?” Sypha laid a hand on Trevor's arm, having tethered their horses to a near by tree. Her delicate features pinches against the putrid fumes.  


“Fucking vampire,” Trevor snarled, stomping past the remains and up the grand stairs. He flung the carved wooden doors open, their protesting against the sudden, rough treatment. “Alucard!” he bellowed, his hand already reached for “Morning Star” at his hip. “Get the fuck down here!” His voice rang hollow through the entrance hall.  


“Alucard?” Sypha's voice filled the momentary silence. “Alucard, we just want to talk!” She took up the familiar stance behind Trevor.  


A low chuckle echoed through the room, “You really expect me to believe that?” Alucard's voice was gravelly and horse like he hadn't spoken in weeks. His words wrapped around them, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.  


“You fucking prick,” growled Trevor, “show yourself!”  


“I think not. Especially when you both look fit to tear me to shreds,” the vampire growled back.  


After a moment of hesitation Sypha stepped next to Trevor and pulled his hand away from his whip, lacing their fingers together and brought her hands up. “No tearing, no shredding, promise. Please, come out Alucard.” The hall filled with silence, Trevor opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Sypha squeezing his hand, hard.  


After a few moments more had passed, “Fine,” the vampire sighed. “Not like it fucking matters anyway.” He emerged out of the gloom beneath the marble staircase, the shadows dripping of his shoulders and pooling around him like liquid.  


“You look like shit- ow!” Trevor scowled at Sypha for slapping him. “Fucking demon Speaker.”  


The vampire's usually bright blonde hair hung limp and knotted around his face. Deep shadows darkened his eyes and his alabaster skin had taken on a sickly yellow hue. His clothes were crumpled and stained like he had been living in the for weeks, hanging off his thin frame. Too thin, Trevor realized.  


“Sorry for not regaling you with my evening best,” Alucard sneered as he approached, dipping forward in a mocking bow before stumbling and catching himself on the railing. “Shit,” he hissed, clutching at his ribs. He sunk down to the marble floor, drawing his knees to his chest with a painful groan.  


Sypha darted forward then slowed as she approached him, still holding her hands up. He grimaced a smile at the speaker which she took as invitation to touch him, gently laying her hands on his shoulders. “Alucard, what happened to you?” She gently tugged back the collar of his shirt, her face pulling into a frown.  


“Long story,” he bit out, dropping his head into his hands. “And one I'm not particularly interested in reliving.”  


Trevor stopped closer to the pair, eyeing the long angry welts he could see peaking through the vampire's ruined shirt. “Those look like sliver burns, and not ones that have been treated either.”  


“Again, not a story I would prefer to- ah! Fuck that hurts Sypha! Demon speaker indeed.”  


A small smile tugged at the speakers lips at Alucard's quip. She pushed back more of the ruined shirt, assessing the marks crossing his chest, drawing out a quiet whine as she lightly touched one of the more infected marks. “Alucard, these burn patterns make it look like you've been re-”  


“Never mind what they look like Sypha!” Alucard snarled, shoving her hands off his chest and darting away from the pair. “They're inconsequential, as well as the reason they exist.” He wrapped his long arms around his chest, leaning away from the pair.  


“This reason wouldn't have something to do with the rotting corpses on your doorstep?” Trevor asked, his hand still lingering on his whip.  


“So what if it does!? What I do to protect this castle and this land is none of your concern, Belmont!” The vampire growled back, golden eyes tracking the hunters hand.  


“It is if you're fucking carving up innocents and putting them on display!”  


“Innocent?” Hysterical, cruel laughter bubbled out of Alucard. “Do you truly believe that?”  


“I see no evidence to support the contrary, vampire.”  


A hurt expression crossed Alucard's face before it twisted to anger and he drew his arms tighter across himself. “Get out, Belmont,” he snarled. “If people wish to see Dracula, they will find Dracula. My hospitality won't be taken advantage of again!”  


Sypha cast a worried glance between the two, hesitantly stepping between them. She raised a hand to each her voice taking on a stern edge, “Both of you stop this, now! Trevor, go to our cart and get the medical supplies. I'll need cleansers, bandages and anything we have to help stop infection.” She waved away the beginnings of his protest, pointing towards the doors. “Trev, don't argue, go get it. Alucard, I'm treating your wounds and once you've healed you two can have it out for all I care. But not like this. Not when we can help you.”  


After a few moments of tense silence a resigned sigh escaped the blonde his shoulders dropping, “I guess there's no point in stopping you if you're this determined.” He scrubbed a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How did I forget how stubborn you can be?” Another sigh and more of his body visibly relaxed. “Come in then, do as you please.”  


Trevor huffed and threw up his hands, “You owe me a fucking drink, vampire!”  


Alucard's quiet chuckle followed the hunter as he stalked off across the hall in search of the requested, or rather, demanded supplies. “I can certainly do that.”

….X....

Alucard sat on the small exam table watching as Sypha rifled through all the supplies Trevor had brought up. She had already sent him back multiple times for different meditations in varying amounts, much to his dismay. The medical wing of the castle was tucked deep within the labyrinth and was a fair distance from the grand entryway. After the most recent trip he had wedged himself into the corner of the small room as far away from the door as possible in protest. He drank deeply from a bottle of whiskey Alucard had dug up from the cellar. It was a damn good vintage and the hunter had nodded his thanks, an easy truce settling between the two of them.  


Satisfied with what she had Sypha rolled up the blue sleeves of her speakers robes turning to face the waiting vampire. “Okay,” she said gently, “We're going to start with your torso, I need you to remove your shirt.”  


Alucard froze, his whole body going unnaturally still.  


“Do you want-” Sypha began.  


“No, it's fine,” Alucard rasped and he didn't bother to had the wince this time as he slowly peeled the ruined cloth from his frame, purposely shucking it towards Trevor just to get an annoyed grunt and rude gesture in response. A flicker of concern crossed the hunters face as he surveyed the burns, followed by another deep drink.  


Alucard felt exposed, more so than he had in a very long time, suddenly more sharply aware of every burn and welt that lingered on his bare skin. “You don't have to do this,” he said again, for at least the third or fourth time. “I'll be fine.”  


Sypha made a disapproving noise as she dipped a clean white cloth into a bowl of medicated water. She wrung the rag between her hands, enough to keep it form dripping and said, “This might hurt,” before taking his arm and starting to clean.  


To his credit, Alucard kept a mostly straight face, wincing only occasionally as some of the worst marks were washed. When she was certain every inch of his arms and chest were clean she began dabbing a sticky, sharp smelling ointment along the burns that made him crinkle his nose against the smell. Dry cloth was pressed against this paste, held there by whatever ingredient made it so stick, then wrapped with long bandages that circled up his arms and down his chest to keep everything in place.  
“You look like a mummy,” Trevor snorted, breaking up the silence that had fallen over the group as Sypha worked.  


“Abhorrent things,” Alucard quietly laughed. “How dare you compare me to them.”  


“Ugly like them too,” the hunter grinned, passing him the half drunk bottle.  


The blonde took a long, appreciative swig, damn good year indeed and passed it back. “Fuck you too, Belmont.”  


Sypha rolled her eyes, a small smile twitching at her lips. She gently grabbed Alucard's chin, twisting his head back and forth to better examine his neck. The burns there had mostly healed, some of the marks already fading into barely noticeable scars. Her thumb brushed over the deep shadows under his eyes, her palm cupping his face. Golden eyes shuttered closed and the vampires face softened, leaning into her touch.  


“You haven't been sleeping.” It wasn't a question, but a statement, her thumb tapping the bruises again for emphasis.  


“Not... not since Dracula, not really,” his voice was thick and he amended, “Here and there. I'm fine.”  


“Alucard you're half human, surely you need some sleep?”  


He made a non-committal noise, seemingly content to stay as he was before whispering, “Thank you, Sypha.”  


“Do you want me to help you with the other burns?” Sypha's other hand brushed against the vampire's thigh.  


He stilled again. “No, it's alright. Just leave the medication, I'll take care of it. You two must be tired. I'm assuming you'll be staying the night?  


“If it's not too much trouble, though I'm surprised you're not insisting Trev sleep outside in the wagon.”  


The vampire chuckled, pulling away from Sypha and shooting a look at the hunter still tucked away in the corner. “It had crossed my mind.”  


Trevor scowled, flipping him off. “Just promise me you won't impale us with spikes in the middle of the night and I'll consider it.”  


“Trevor!” Sypha scolded.  


“No, Sypha it's fine. I deserve it. You two deserve answers, just not tonight.” Alucard cradled his head in a slender hand. “Tomorrow, perhaps.”  


Sypha frowned, her slender features pinching in concern. “Tomorrow then.” She began gathering up the used medical supplies. “I'll get what you need to treat the rest of your burns ready.”  


The vampire sighed. “Thank you. How long until you'll leave again?” He asked, glancing towards Trevor.  


Trevor pushed off the wall and stood next to Sypha, helping her rinse the used rags in the large metal sink. “A few days at most,” he said, not looking at either one of them. “We never made it to Sypha's caravan, things got... complicated when we arrived in the neighboring town.”  


“Complicated?”  


“We decided to come back afterwards. Needed a chance to regroup.” Sypha turned back around her smile not quite meeting her eyes.  


“So, you decided to backtrack all the way back here?”  


“Well, Trevor won't admit it, but we may have also missed you.” The speaker handed Alucard a small basket with a few jars and bandages. “Dilute the cleanser with water and wipe the burns down. Add the ointment and cover with bandages. The infection should be gone by tomorrow and the ointment will help speed your healing.”  


Alucard smiled, clutching the basket tightly. “You I believe, might have missed me Sypha. But Belmont?”  


“Ugh, why would I miss you, you brooding bastard?” Trevor huffed, crossing his arms and scowling at the pair over his shoulder.  


“I image for the same reason I wouldn't miss your smelly, unintelligent ass.” Alucard shot back.  


“Once again, fuck you too vampire.” A small smile crossed the hunters lips, despite his words. “Same bedrooms, yeah?” he asked, heading out the door.  


“Use the rooms down the hall from before, they have an adjoining bath. I won't have you smelling up my castle Belmont!” Alucard called after him.  


The hunters answering laugh echoed back down the hall and for the first time in a few months, Alucard thought the castle felt a little lighter.


End file.
